Trunks' Addiction, to Love
by mirokusbabe
Summary: Trunks is the new kid at school. What happens when he falls in love with a certain demi-saiyan? Find out here! Rating may go up!


Trunks' Addiction, to Love.

summary- Trunks is the new kid at school. What happens when he falls in love with a certain demi-saiyan? Find out here!!

_**Trunks' POV**_

I walked down the hallway of my school, hoping not to catch sight of the raven-haired beauty. I don't even know the kids name, yet I think I'm in love. I blush everytime I see him, making it obvious of my affection. The only problem with my little crush is, I'm the new kid, with no friends. My mom moved here with me and my little sister, Bulla, after our Dad left us and my mom lost her control over Capsule Corp. I look around hesitantly, no sign of the kid with the black hair. I walk to the next part of the hall when a load of black clouds my vision, practically knocking me over. "Hey kid, what's your name?" I hear being asked, but I don't absorb the words, standing right in fron of me is the raven-haired kid of my dreams. "Aren't ya gonna answer?" he asks impatiently. "I'm T-T-Trunks," I stammer. "Nice ta meet ya Trunks, I'm Goten," the boy says, extending his hand for me to take, I hesitate but gradually take his hand into mine. His skin is soft...like my younger sisters face when she was just born. "How come I never seen ya before?" asked Goten. "I-I-I'm new here...just m-m-moved here l-l-last year," is my stammered anser. "Well it's good to have a new friend," he responds. I can't help but smile. 'a new friend' my first friend at my new school, the guy I've been crushin since I moved here. "So how old are ya?" Goten asks. "I'm fifteen," is my response, amazingly it's not stammered. "Wow, only a year older than me, I'm fourteen," he respondes. It was amazing to me that he was younger, he was so much taller than me, but then again that 'Kakarot' person that my dad is always talking about is seven years younger than my dad, yet he's a head taller. I sigh, my dad...I miss him. I wish he would come back. "Wanna come over to my house?" I ask Goten. "Sure," is his answer.

We walk into my new house, he observes the scene, it's not much compared to Capsule Corp. Just three bedrooms, a living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, a dining room, and a bathroom. "This house is awesome!!" he says, purely shocked. "It's not much compared to where I used to live," I say. "Where'd ya live before?" he asks. "In West City, a company called Capsule Corporation, I doubt you've heard of it," but amazingly he had, he goes into a frenzy. "You lived in the C.C??? How is that possible??? Are you a Briefs???" "I lived in Capsule Corp, yes, and yes it is possible becaues my mom was the president," "Man, I heard that company went down in smoke..." is his response. "Yeah, after my mom lost control of it it pretty much went downhill," I say. "Trunks, you're home!!!!!" I hear my mom yell, just before she pulls me into a hug. I look over at Goten, obviously embarassed for me. "And who's your frien..." she breaks off and I hear her whisper "Goku," "Mom, this is my friend Goten," I say. "He looks just like a friend I used to have," she says, apparently taken aback by this Goten says "What was your friends name?" my mom looks at him expectantly than we hear her say "His name...was Goku," I look up in shock at the name, not only was it so similar to Goten's name, but I heard my dad mention him one time...Goku was Kakarot's earth name or something like that. Goten's eyes go wide. "Oh my god...that was my dad..." he says. Now I'm just confused, how could both my parents know this 'Goku' person and not know that he had a son my age??????

"My dad died when my mom was still pregnant with me," he explains later in my room. "Where is your dad?" he asks, apparently thinkin I would answer 'at work' but no, I couldn't say that, cause I didn't even know where he was. I feel my eyes sweel up with tears. "I don't know," "How could ya not know?" he asks. My mom had always said Goku was stupid, apparently it runs in the family. "My dad...he left me and my mom and my sister...about two years ago...my sister doesn't remember him, she was just a newborn," then I burst out crying in front of my new friend, I knew that it was a sign of weakness, and my dad had always told me that weakness was the worst thing, but I couldn't help it, I missed my dad so much. Goten pulls me into a comforting hug, I cry into his chest, waiting for these dreaded tears to end. "Ssshhh, it's ok...my dad is gone too," he whispers comfortingly in my ear. "But your dad didn't leave you by choice! He died!" I choked out. "I know, but he's still gone," he says, half comfortingly and half defensively. I continue to cry into his shoulder, wishing I could see my dear father again. Though I knew that I probably never would.

I walk down the stairs with Goten. We're heading for the kitchen, hoping my mom had made us some dinner. "Mom!" I call. She didn't answer. "Mom???" I call, half in my confusion. I quickly find a note on the table, reading:

_**Dear Trunks**_

_**Went out for some groceries, ask Goten if he would like to stay and have some dinner with us and possible spend the night, we've got plenty of room in your room and we could use the extra company.**_

_**mom**_

Trunks stared at the note. "Guess we won't be eating dinner for a while..." I say, my growling stomach protesting to this injustice. "Wanna call your mom and ask if you can stay here the night?" I asked him. His face shone like the sun on a new morning. "Yeah!! I'll just call her up and have her drop my stuff off," he responds happily.

A couple hours later we are sitting in my room eating dinner. "Trunks, why did your dad leave you guys?" oh great more with my dad. "You don't need to answer if ya dont wanna, I'm just curious," I turn to Goten, checking his eyes to make sure he wouldn't mind if I had another breakdown, his eyes show pure sincerity. "Ok, well, my mom and dad always fought, it was almost always about either me or my sister...sometimes it was about money or how my dad didn't think my mom fixed the gravity machine right, my dad started most of the fights, it always ended up with my mom sitting on the couch crying. They always made up and continued to live their normal lives. But one day...they started fighting about me wanting to go to the mall, my mom wanted to give me a good amount of money so I could take home something memorable because I had never been to the mall before, but my dad said ten bucks would be enough, they started arguing about it, at first I thought it was just a normal arguement...but then...something new happened...they didn't hit each other, but their words, they seemed to have a stronger effect on the other. It was odd to see my dad almost in tears, their fight continued through the night, I ended up going to bed, as different as this fight was, I just figured it would end with my mom crying and my dad coming down a half hour later to apologize...but it didn't. I had fallen asleep, but quickly awoke at the sound of my dad yelling 'Fine, if you don't think I know how to raise our children, maybe I should just leave!' I didn't think much of it, my dad had threatened to leave us before, but always ended up coming back ten minutes later, saying he forgot his suitcase but apologizing to my mom all the same. But this time it was different, my dad packed his stuff, I saw tears falling down his face as he walked out to a capsule car and put his luggage in. He looked up and caught my gaze, he knew what I was thinking 'Dad please don't go, and if you do anyway, please come back,' but he didn't seem to mind it, and if he did he had a good way of hiding it. I watched him pull out of the driveway, and that was the last time I saw him," silent tears were now falling down my face. Goten pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, shhh don't cry it's ok..." his words were reassuring, yet not true. It wasn't ok, my dad was gone and nothing I ever did would bring him back. I cried a while longer, then I started to feel sleep pull at my eyes, I let sleep take hold of me and the entire world went black.

_**Goten's POV**_

Trunks looks like a sleeping angel here in my arms. I carefully pick him up and bring him over to his bed. He deserves some rest, I knew I shouldn't have asked him about his dad, yet I also knew that talking helped. Such a sad story, about his dad. "Good night Trunks," I whisper as I sink down in bed next to the older beauty, yes I said older beauty, I've known the kid one day, yet I think I like him, and I mean really like him. Oh well, more on that tommorow. I start to drift off, but just as I'm about to fall asleep something goes into my mind, making my dreams seem like a reality. 'Trunks, you will see your dad again, I promise'

a/n good? bad? in between???? needs fixing?? spelling errors??? oh just tell me anything...oh and flames will be put on my woodstove.


End file.
